At What Cost
by Nitestalker
Summary: Complete. Crossover with MacGyver. Hogan receives orders from London to break out the Gestapo's most wanted person in France from Gestapo HQ in Berlin.
1. Are You Crazy

**AT WHAT COST**

A/N: I do not own any part of Hogan's Heroes or MacGyver. The inspiration for Sarah is based on a real woman who fought bravely for the French Resistance during WWII. I believe this person is still alive and since I have no way to contact her to see if I can use her in my story, I have changed her name.

Chapter 1: Are You Crazy?

Colonel Robert Hogan sat on the bench in front of Barrack 2 watchingsome men participate in a volleyball game. Currently, Barrack 3 was beating Barrack 6.

His eyes drifted over to the tree line just beyond the barbed wire and thought about all he would be missing back home. Home. Lately, home has a couple of different meanings. If he was back home in Connecticut, he, Tom and George would probable be helping their mom with the garden.

Another definition for home is Stalag 13, where he was. Colonel Hogan wasn't any ordinary POW and Stalag 13 was not an ordinary POW camp. Colonel Hogan was not only the senior POW, but he also lead a small group of men in the ways of sabotage and anything else they could do to be a thorn in Germany's side.

Below the camp, there was a vast tunnel system that housed radio equipment, German and civilian clothes, laboratory, machine shop, counterfeit printing press and library. These tunnels had entrances into just about every building in camp including barracks, the cooler and the Kommandant's quarters.

Sergeant Ivan "Kinch" Kinchloe or Sergeant James Baker usually handled all radio communications with either the underground or London. Today was Kinch's turn at the radio. London needed to speak with Colonel Hogan concerning their next mission. Kinch walked outside and saw his CO taking it easy and watching the game.

Kinch sat down next to Hogan and made sure no German ears were around. "Sir, London is on the radio and they need to speak to you now. They said its urgent."

Without taking his eyes off the game, Hogan said "Did they say please?"

Kinch gave Hogan a questioning look "No."

"They want to make us do all the work and take all the risk and they can't say please. I don't know why I bother braking my neck for them."

"I think it has something to do with a court martial Sir."

"If I get taken in to be questioned by the Gestapo many more times, I am going to welcome a court martial from London." Hogan groaned as he stood up. His ribs were still sore from his recent "talk" with Major Hochstetter, head of the Hammelburg Gestapo and a royal pain in his side and everywhere else.

Kinch stood quietly and followed his CO into the barrack. Hogan went straight down to the tunnel, followed by the rest of the men in his group.

Hogan picked up the mike, "Goldilocks, this is Papa Bear. Go ahead Goldilocks."

"Papa Bear, we have an important mission for you. It is extremely dangerous. A leader in the French Resistance has been taken prisoner and is on her way to Berlin to be questioned."

_Her? Tiger? No! Please God no! _Hogan could not hide his fears as he asked "Is it Tiger?"

"No Colonel," Hogan let out a sigh of relief. "The Germans have code named her White Fox."

Corporal Louis LeBeau, a member of the French Resistance, and of Hogan's group and a gourmet chief, got excited. "I have heard of her before I was captured. She has freed many of my people who were captured and got them to Spain. She helped get weapons and radios to the underground. Sir, We have to help her."

Hogan motioned for LeBeau to keep it down while he finished talking with London. "Let me get this straight. You want us to go to Berlin and bust out Gestapo's most wanted and get her London."

"Yes Papa Bear, that's correct."

"How are we suppose to do that? Do you have any idea how far Berlin is from Stalag 13? How are we supposed to get there and not be missed from camp? Ask Klink for a pass? And considering that she is an important prisoner, they are going to bring in their best interrogator, Hochstetter. No matter what disguise I wear, he will be able to recognize me and there goes the operation."

No one really could blame Hogan for his hostility at what London was asking. When Hochstetter brought Hogan back after their last talk, he was in bad shape. Hochstetter had managed to break one of his ribs, sprained his wrist, gave him a concussion and many cuts and bruises. Hogan was barley conscious when he was carelessly tossed out of the truck. Hogan didn't want to go through that again and didn't want his men to endure that. If Hochstetter caught them in Berlin trying to brake out such an important prisoner as White Fox, no one would be able to hold him back from the pain he would inflict on them. There would be no Luftwaffe or Geneva Convention to protect them.

"What cost should be paid to get White Fox out?"

"Colonel, if they are able to get her to talk, the underground and French resistance will be through. Not to mention your operation there at Stalag 13. Yes Colonel, she has information concerning that also. So you see, your operation is at risk either way." There was silence on the other end. Hogan was too busy thinking and weighing the odds. "We will see what we can do about helping you. If we are able to send anyone, the recognition code is: I prefer liquid sunshine over snow except on May Day."

"Papa Bear received and standing by. Over and out." Everyone noticed how badly Hogan's hand was shaking when he set the mike down.

"Merci mon Colonel." LeBeau thanked cheerfully.

"So what's the plan Colonel?" Corporal Peter Newkirk asked lighting a cigarette. Newkirk was in the RAF and the resident scavenger, thief, safe and lock cracker.

"I don't know." Hogan paced for a moment and then sat down when his ribs started to hurt. _I don't know if I am healed enough to go on this mission. Because of Hochstetter being there, I wont be able to go in with my men. This is making my head hurt._ After a moment of silence, Hogan stood up and headed toward the ladder leading back to the barrack. "I will let you know when I come up with something."


	2. I'm Inocent

Chapter 2: I'm Innocent

"Hay Mac, its Pete… How are things going?…Look I know you just got back from an assignment, but this is important. London just called asking me to send my best man to help Papa Bear and his men free a prisoner in Berlin… I know I promised you a two-week vacation after the last assignment, but I was asked to send my best person. You have had many jobs like this. I can't think of anyone who is more qualified…Yes, I will give you another two week vacation…No matter what...Good I will see you in an hour for a full briefing."

HH HH HH

Colonel Hogan paced around his room for the rest of the day trying to come up with a plan that will minimize losses on their side. He hated the idea that he would not be able to go into Gestapo headquarters with is men on this mission. If he ran into Hochstetter, the mission would have an abrupt and painful end.

_I wish I knew what London had planed to help us. That might help me figure out what to do_

HH HH HH

Sergeant Hans Shultz, a German guard who does not prefer to take sides during a war, entered barrack 2. "Roll Call! Everyone out! Raus!"

The men that were not outside in formation already, filed out and stood in ranks. Colonel Wilhelm Klink, commandant of Stalag 13, stood in front of the prisoners and yelled, "Report!"

"Herr Kommandant, all present and accounted for."

"Danke Sergeant. I have received word from the Gestapo that due to a certain person that is in Berlin, that security at all Stalags is to be tightened. Guards both in and out of camp will be doubled. Prisoners are confined to barracks until further notice. Dismissed."

"Would you get a load of Bald Eagle. He cant do that to us." Sergeant Andrew Carter, their bomb and chemistry expert, stated as he walked back into the barrack."

"Andrew" Newkirk shook his head. "He is the bloody commandant, he can do whatever he wants with us."

"Well that still isn't nice."

Hogan held up his hand for everyone to settle down. When it was quiet, he addressed the men. "This is the most dangerous assignment that London has given us. I am the only one here that is ordered to get White Fox out. I want everyone to realize that for you, this is strictly volunteer. I will not think differently about you if you decide you don't want to go. We are going to be going into Gestapo headquarters in Berlin, and freeing a heavily guarded, high profile prisoners, the chances of success are small and the chances of anyone who goes being able to get out unharmed, is low. If we are caught, we will have no protection and Hochstetter is going to have a field day with us. I want each man to be sure they are willing to accept the risks before they volunteer."

"Colonel, there is no thinking about it. I know the risks. They are the same risks that we take on every job. She has risked her life to save many of my people, it is the least I can do for her. You can count me in." LeBeau said as he stood at attention.

"Count me in also Gov'nor. I started this operation with you lot and if this is going to be the end, then I want to end it with the best mates one could 'ave." Newkirk then did something that was rare for him, and came to attention also.

Carter also stood at attention. "Don't think you are going to leave me behind."

Kinch smiled and stood at attention. "I know it will be harder for me to help, but what ever you need me to do, you can count on me."

Hogan stared at his men with pride. _They were willing to risk everything for the sake of others_._ I couldn't ask for a better or more self-sacrificing group of men._ "Thanks men I knew I could count on you. I will go downstairs and make contact with London. When I get back, I will tell you the plan."

HH HH HH

"Papa Bear to Goldilocks." Hogan said as he sat down at the radio.

After a moment, there was a response. "This is Goldilocks, go ahead Papa Bear."

"Need way out of camp for four men. Are you going to be able to help?"

"Affirmative. We are sending you a man tomorrow. He is willing to follow your orders. All we can say for now. Goldilocks over and out."

_It would be nice if they could give me more information._

His thoughts were interrupted by Carter yelling down the tunnel, "Colonel, Shultz is headed this way."

Quickly, Hogan made his way upstairs. The bunk that canceled the tunnel entrance was closing as Shultz walked in.

"Colonel Hogan, the Big Shot wants to see you. Please be nice and don't get him angry. He is already upset with Berlin breathing down his neck about security."

"He wont get any problems out of me. I will be on my best behavior." However, the twinkle in his eye told another story.

HH HH HH

Hogan walked into Klink's office with is usual cool self. "You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Yes Hogan I did. Anytime I tighten security or the Gestapo has an important prisoner, something funny goes on here. I am giving you fair warning Hogan, I don't care if you are standing in this room with me, the general staff and the Fuhrer, if something blows up or anything unexplained happens, you are spending the rest of the war in the cooler. Have I made myself clear?"

Hogan was taken back by Klink's actions. _Usually he doesn't threaten like this_. "Question Sir? What brought all of this about and who is this important prisoner?"

"No one you need to concern yourself with. I have been watching you since Sergeant Wilson released you from the infirmary. You have been spending most of the day sitting in front of the barracks staring at the sky or toward the wire. I know you are either thinking up of a way to escape or of some way to get even. Whatever ideas you have come up with just forget them. I am going to be keeping a close eye on you."

"Sir, did you happen to notice that there was a volleyball game going on also? I was seeing who wins so I know who we will be playing and trying to find their weaknesses."

"I think that was just a distraction so that I wouldn't know what you are up to. I am on to you Hogan."

Hogan shrugged "I'll be good Kommandant. It's late and I have a headache. Can I go now?"

"Aha! You plan on escaping tonight. That will not happen. I warned you Hogan. Shultz!" Klink waited for Shultz to enter the room. "Escort Colonel Hogan to the cooler. He is going to be spending the night there. I want you to stand guard all night to make sure he stays there."

"But Kommandant, I'm innocent. I haven't done anything to earn any time in the cooler. I have been on my best behavior since I was released."

"Call it preventive maintenance. I guess you will have to cancel your escape planes for tonight. Dismissed."

"But Kommandant…"

"Do you want to make it longer? I said dismissed."

Hogan didn't say another word; he just put his crush cap on and followed Shultz to the cooler.

After Shultz shut the cell door, Hogan commented. "You know Shultz, I get in trouble no matter what I do. Sometimes I wonder why I bother."

"I am sorry Colonel. I will get you out in the morning. That is if Colonel Klink lets me. Good night Colonel Hogan."

"Good night Shultz."

HH HH HH

Hogan woke up early the next morning at the sound of the cell door being unlocked. _Probably Shultz getting me for roll call. I guess Klink decided to let me out for good behavior. _However when the cell door opened, Shultz was not the guard standing there. It wasn't even a Luftwaffe guard. The solid black uniform told Hogan that it was the Gestapo.

Hogan's heart filled with fear and he became short of breath. _No, not again, not today. Why can't they just leave me alone? _

Two men stepped into the cell and forced Hogan to face the wall as they handcuffed his hands behind him. Hogan didn't want any trouble so he accepted the treatment without word. When he stepped outside and saw the searchlights shinning on his men laying face down in front of barrack two, he couldn't keep silent any longer.

"Kommandant Klink, what is going on here?" Klink said nothing but just stared at Hogan with contempt.

_I guess your warning came too late Hogan. It appears your fate is sealed this time. You better not take me down with you is all I can say. _Klink thought as he stared at Hogan while partially listening to what the Gestapo Captain was saying.

"Kommandant answer me please." Hogan could not keep the fear out of his voice as he begged for an answer. Klink just remained silent. As Hogan was led closer to the two officers, he could barley make out what the Gestapo Captain was saying to Klink. What he heard caused his blood to run cold and he started to shake with fear as memories came to his mind from his last encounter with Hochstetter. The fear was not for him alone, but also for his men. It took all of his strength tonot letthe shaking and fear.

The guards took Hogan and laid him face down next to his men. He let out a groan, as the impact didn't agree with his still healing ribs. The Gestapo captain walked up to Hogan and knelt down beside him. "As you might have heard Colonel, the Gestapo has captured the most dangerous person in France. This person gave us your description as well as the men next to you, as being members in the underground. I am here to escort all of you to Berlin for further questioning. I shall enjoy being present as Hochstetter questions you and your men."

Hogan now stared at the captain with contempt for treating his men this way. The captain stood up grinned evilly at Hogan's anger and ordered, "Load them in the back of the truck."


	3. A New Friend

Chapter 3: A New Friend

Hogan tried to hide his fears, but his friends knew him too well. _If White Fox did turn us in, Hochstetter is going to have a field day. They will probably promote him to General for catching the most dangerous people in France and Germany in the same week._ Hogan looked at the scared looks in his men's face. _He might get me, but I will not let him get my men. I will try to get you out of here before we get to Berlin, even if it costs me my life. _

Once they were outside of the gates of Stalag 13, the Gestapo captain, who sat in the back with Hogan and his men, looked at the sky and commented, "I prefer liquid sunshine over snow except on May Day."

Hogan looked at the captain with surprise. "You are who they sent?"

"Names MacGyver. Didn't mean to scare you back there, but we had to be convincing."

Hogan was still in shock. The truck turned off the main road and down a bumpier one, then stopped.

"Why have we stopped?" Hogan asked still not sure of things. He played too convincing of a Gestapo officer for him to relax.

"Well Colonel, I figured that before we got too far, that I know what the plan is."

Hogan looked at the two other guards "Well first you could unhandcuff us."

"Of course. You are the boss. I am just here to help." Mac and the guards unhandcuffed Hogan and his men.

Hogan and Newkirk grabbed the guns the other guards had and pointed them at the guards and Mac. "Whoa Colonel. What's going on?"

"Back there you played a convincing Gestapo officer. Too convincing. Tell me the truth or your trip ends here."

Mac took a deep breath. "I can understand you being cautious. I am a cautious man myself."

"How is it you can speak perfect German and with a German accent?"

"I do a lot of work for MI6. I get sent to different countries getting stuff done that the government can't get involved with. Most of my assignments are in Germany. I was sent to study with a family in Baden-Baden for a few months to become familiar with the language."

"That could be a likely story. Why should I believethat instead of believing you caught the real person and tortured them until they gave you the information to get to us?"

"You can believe what you want, but I am being as honest with you as I can. You can either shoot us or let me help you. The more time we waste the more White Fox is being interrogated. Your call Colonel."

Hogan thought a moment and then lowered his weapon. Newkirk followed suit. "I trust you. One thing I have learned in this business is to trust your gut. Mine is saying that you are telling the truth. We need to go back to camp. There are some supplies we need to get and we need to set the stage for our arrival."

"We just left camp, how are we going to get back in and out."

"Not in and out like you are thinking. Think of it more down and up."

HH HH HH

Hogan had one of the men with Mac hide the truck in an old barn not far from camp. The men would come back tomorrow to help get Hogan and his men back into to camp, if they make it back.

Hogan led his men and Mac to the tunnel entrance. When Mac got a chance to look around the tunnel, he was amazed that a group of POW's could run such a complex operation right under the German's nose.

A short time later, Hogan and his men immerged from the clothing room all in Gestapo uniforms. Hogan noticed that Mac didn't have a gun. "Here take this" Hogan handed him one.

Mac looked at it and shook his head. "I don't care much for guns, but thanks."

"Look, if you don't have a gun, you will stick out like a sore thumb. Even Shultz carries a gun. Granted it is empty, but he still carries one."

Reluctantly, Mac took the gun, unloaded it and then put it in his holster. "How's that?"

Kinch was nearby watching his friends get ready to go out on another mission while he stayed behind. "How did you make it without using a gun?"

"As long as I have my mind and a few other items, I don't need one."

Hogan walked up to Kinch. "Kinch, I want you to call Gestapo headquarters at," Hogan looked at his watch. It was just reaching 0600. "Man, you got an early start this morning. Kinch call at 0825, tell them that the underground are planning to free White Fox and you are sending some men to move her to a secret location to continue the interrogation. At the first hint that we are caught, close up shop and get everyone out of here." Hogan turned to Newkirk "Forge some transfer papers and get the other paperwork for the rest of us. MacGyver, I assume you have your own papers?"

"Yes Sir I do."

Kinch hated this assignment. He wanted to go so bad or be more help. "Yes Sir. Sir, come back in one piece please."

Hogan smiled. "That's the plan." After Newkirk got the papers together, they headed for the ladder that leads outside. Before Hogan climbed up the ladder, he turned to Kinch. "See you tomorrow."

Kinch smiled "I'm holding you to that Sir."

HH HH HH

The drive to Berlin seemed to take forever. Luckily for them, there were only a few roadblocks, which they passed through with ease.

When they got to the last checkpoint outside of Berlin, the guard took a longer time examining the documents. Hogan, as well as the others was starting to sweat.

"What business do you have in Berlin Herr Captain." The guard asked Mac.

"We were sent to provide extra security for the transportation of White Fox. You can check with Berlin headquarters to verify my story if you would like." _Please let Kinch have made the call on time._

The guard went back to his shack and got on the phone. While they were waiting, Hogan glanced over at Mac. "Good job. I am glad you have done this before."

Mac looked at Hogan nervously. "Me to. I just hope your man has made the call."

"You can bet you life that Kinch is reliable and on time."

"I bet all of our lives on it."

A few minutes later the guard walked back to the truck. "They confirmed your story. You may precede." The guard lifted the barricade for them to pass.

LeBeau released the breath he was holding. "That was close."

Carter was still shaking could only nod in agreement.

"You could say that again mate." Newkirk added.


	4. The Rescue

Chapter 4: The Rescue

When Hogan stopped the truck in front of Gestapo headquarters, they noticed, despite all his efforts to look calm, that he was nervous about being there and scared of what could happen.

Mac looked over at Hogan and put his hand on his shoulder. "I will take care of them Colonel."

Hogan gave a wearily smile. "I have a feeling it is you they will be taking care of."

HH HH HH

Mac and Hogan's men got out of the truck and went inside the building. Hogan waited in the truck. He figured with Hochstetter running around, outside was the best place for him to be.

The group stopped at the front desk. "Sergeant, we are here to escort White Fox to the secret interrogation location."

"Ja, Captain. I was informed that you would be coming. Do you have your orders?"

"Ja." Mac reached inside his tunic and pulled out their orders and handed them to the guard.

The guard accepted the papers and looked them over. "All seems to be in order Herr Captain. I will have the lieutenant here escort you to the holding cells."

"Danke Sergeant." The group followed the lieutenant to the holding cells. When he opened the door, the room was empty. "Lieutenant, don't tell me you misplaced a prisoner that is as important as this one."

"I am sorry Herr Captain. Maybe they took her back to interrogation."

Mac scowled at the sergeant. "She better be there."

The group went to the interrogation cells. As they walked down the hall, they could hear the sounds of some one being interrogated. The scream they heard told them that it was White Fox.

The guard opened the door and the men walked in. Sure enough Hogan was right. Hochstetter was called in to interrogate her. He was standing in front of her with is hand drawn back, ready to strike another blow.

"Why am I being disturbed!" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Herr Major, we are here to escort White Fox to the secret interrogation location. Did you not receive word that we were coming?"

"Ja, I did. The underground would be foolish to risk a rescue here. I figure you could stay as added security though."

Mac took a step closer to Hochstetter. "I have my order's Herr Major."

Hochstetter looked Mac over. "Well I outrank you and am changing your orders."

Mac smiled. "Ja, you outrank me, but you do not outrank the one who signed the orders." Mac held out the orders for Hochstetter to read the signature.

"General Kinchmeyer? Who is General Kinchmeyer? I have never heard of him."

Mac smiled again. "It might be wise that you haven't. He only gets involved with high profile situations," Mac paused a moment. "Or when someone's head is going to roll."

_Man is he good. I have never seen 'Ochstetter get this nervous before. 'ow does it feel being on the other side? _Newkirk thought with an inward smile.

"Fine, but I am going with you to finish questioning her. I have a feeling she is just about ready to tell me everything I want to know."

Mac gulped. _What would Hogan do? I guess since he is the interrogator, we have no choice._ "Very well. Lets get going."

Newkirk and Carter untied White Fox. Since she had passed out, they had to carry her. They were walking down the hall when someone sneezed. Without thinking, Carter said "Bless you."

"BLESS YOU! Guards! Grab them!" Hochstetter yelled.

The gang ran toward the exit. When they passed through one of the security doors, Mac closed it. Unfortunately, there was no way to lock it without a key. "I will hold them as long as I can. You get her out of here."

"We are not leaving you behind." Newkirk ordered

When they heard a gunshot, they all ducked. "Our main mission is to get her to safety. Now get."

The ducked again as there was another gunshot. "Thanks mate." They ran down the hall and out to the awaiting truck.

HH HH HH

Hogan was sitting impatiently in the truck. Every few minutes he would look at his watch. _Hurry up guys. What is taking so long? Something happened. It must have for them to be taking so long. I should be in there with them._ Hogan was brought out of his rambling thoughts by the alarm going off. Hogan started the engine and prayed that they would come running out the door. His prayers were answered.

"GO!" LeBeau yelled once everyone was in.

As Hogan drove, LeBeau and Newkirk shot at the car tiers to prevent any Germans from following them. While they were taking care of that, Carter tended to White Fox.

When they got a safe distance away, Hogan pulled down an old road that looked like it was hardly used. When they got to where the truck could not be seen from the road, Hogan stopped to check on his men.

When Hogan looked in the back, he saw one man missing. "Where's MacGyver? What happened back there?"

"MacGyver stayed to 'old them back so we could get White Fox out. As for what 'appened, when someone sneezed, Carter 'ere 'ad to say bless you."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to mess things up. It is just a habit. Colonel, permission to go back and help him." Carter pleaded.

"Permission denied." The moan from the truck got their attention. White Fox sat up.

White fox looked at the men in Gestapo uniform and at their surroundings. "What are you planning on doing with me?" She asked in French.

"Relax," LeBeau said in French "We are here to rescue you. London sent us."

"LeBeau, you mind translating that for those who don't speak French."

"Oui. She asked what we were going to do with her and I told her that we are here to rescue her."

"LeBeau, ask her if she can walk?" Hogan ordered

"Oui, I can walk." She answered in English. "If you are German, why you speak English."

"That is because we are not German. The two of us," pointing to Carter and himself, "are Americans. Newkirk here is English. I am sure you guessed that LeBeau here is French. LeBeau I want you to escort White Fox to the sub and then make your way back to Stalag 13. We will see if we can get MacGyver out and meet you at the barn."

"Oui Colonel."

"Are you Papa Bear?" White Fox asked "I have heard so much about your operation. I am honored to be rescued by you."

"Our pleasure White Fox."

"Please, call me Sarah."

Hogan smiled and took her hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "You may call me Robert."

"Well…Robert, I don't want to hold you or your men up any longer. Thanks so much for getting me away from those men. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

Hogan smiled. "How about dinner in Paris after the war."

Sarah giggled. "Do you mind if my husband comes along?"

"Husband?" They said in unison. Hogan started blushing. "I am sorry, I didn't know."

"It is all right. No harm done."

Hogan gave her a sweet smile. "No offence Sarah, but I don't want to see you until the war is over. Now get going you two. We have a job to do."


	5. Confessions

Chapter 5: Confessions

The next gunshot came through the door and nicked Mac's leg. He hit the ground in pain, which allowed the men to open the door.

Hochstetter ordered "See if you can find them! Don't come back until you do." He then knelt down beside Mac and drew back his fist. "You have caused me a lot of trouble. I will make you pay for it. You shall take her place until my men bring her back to me."

Mac curled in a ball and held his arms in front of his face. "Don't hit me please. I give up."

Hochstetter was still determined to hit something so he punched Mac in the stomach. "Bring him."

The men took Mac into the room they were questioning Sarah in and tied him to the chair. Hochstetter got in Mac's face and growled. "Answer my questions, and I might allow your death to be quick and painless." Hochstetter drew back his fist to strike. Mac flinched.

"Come on Major. I'll cooperate with you. You don't need to use violence. Tell me what you want to know."

Hochstetter smiled. _This is going to be easy, too bad._ "What is your name and who do you work for?"

"Names MacGyver. London asked me to help get White Fox out."

"Why did they send you?"

Mac smiled. _I hope this byes them enough time and maybe get him off of Colonel Hogan's back at the same time._ "Major Hochstetter, you ought to know that answer. Who else would be better qualified to get White Fox out than Papa Bear?"

HH HH HH

"Colonel, do you 'ave a plan for gettin' MacGyver out. You know that place is goin' to be lousy with krauts lookin' for us."

Hogan just paced trying to think. He looked up at the sky and saw that there was only about an hour before the sun set. "It would be too risky now for a rescue. We will have to wait until tonight."

"But Colonel, we cant just let him stay in there at Hochstetter's mercy. I should be the one in there, not him. I blew it, and now he is going to pay for it."

Hogan put his arm around Carter trying to comfort him. Yes, Hogan was mad at him for messing up on an assignment this important, but now was not the time to yell at him. Right now Carter was doing enough yelling at himself.

HH HH HH

"Papa Bear? You are too weak to be Papa Bear. Besides, I know Colonel Hogan is Papa Bear." Mac laughed. "What is so funny?"

"You believed what I wanted you to believe. That is why you have never caught me until now. I left just enough clues for you suspect Colonel Hogan, but not enough to convict him."

"What are you talking about?"

"As long as you were busy trying to pin everything on Colonel Hogan, I was able to work undetected. Think about it Major, how could Hogan possible get out of camp, commit all those acts of sabotage, get back in camp and be in your presence when something happened?"

Hochstetter circled around Mac. _What he says could be true. It makes since. Could I have been wrong all of these years? No I am sure Hogan still had a part in it some how. But MacGyver's explanation makes more since._ Hochstetter got a brilliant idea. _Even if it isn't true, I have a man who confesses to be Papa Bear. I can present him to the Fuhrer and get a promotion. _

"All right Papa Bear. I want you to sign a confession stating that you are responsible for the sabotage operation in the Hammelburg area."

"After I sign the paper, then what?"

Hochstetter smiled evilly. "Then I present you to the Fuhrer. Then we will go on the radio saying that we have finally caught the great Papa Bear. Next, we make some propaganda films and then you will be publicly executed."

Mac thought about it for a while. _Can't you just shoot me and get it over with. I have to stall as long as possible so the guys get away. _"Deal."

HH HH HH

Word had spread quickly bout "Papa Bear's" capture. Hogan, Carter and Newkirk were sitting in a bear garden waiting for the time to come to try and rescue Mac. A Gestapo officer walked up to them.

"Did you hear the good news?"

Hogan looked at the others. _Please don't tell me that you caught LeBeau and Sarah. _"What news?"

"Major Hochstetter has finally captured Papa Bear."

"Papa Bear?" They exclaimed in unison.

"Ja! Isn't it great?"

"Ja. A glorious victory for the Third Reich." Newkirk said.

The officer saw another person to share the news with and walked over to them.

"Colonel, what was that all about?" Carter asked

"I am not sure. The only thing I can think of is MacGyver is creating a diversion to give us time to escape."

"Doesn't 'e realize this is a dangerous game 'e is playin'? 'Ochstetter is not going to play nice with 'im and will probably torture and kill 'im." Newkirk added.

Hogan nodded in agreement. _We don't have any other choice. Now that Hochstetter thinks that MacGyver is Papa Bear...I don't want to think about what he is going to do to him._"I should have been in there with you guys."

Newkirk took a sip of his beer. "You and I both know that if you had gone in there, 'Ochstetter would have pegged you from the get and we all would be in trouble and not just one."

Carter just stared into his beer "I should be the one in there. I am the one that messed up. It is all my fault. I am just a screw up. I don't know why you even bother to keep me on the team?"

At that moment, Hogan realized now wasn't the time for self pitty. Not for him and especially not Carter. There was still a job to de done and there mind had to be sharp in order to pull it off. "Right not we don't have time to be blaiming ourselves for who should be where and done what. We have to get MacGyver out of there now and this is how we are going to do it..."


	6. Freedom Through Chemistry

Chapter 6: Freedom Through Chemistry

Hochstetter had Mac untied and led over to a table where a piece of paper and a pencil were waiting.

Mac looked around the room and the only ones in there were Hochstetter, one guard and himself. Mac picked up the pencil and twirled it in his hand for a moment. He looked again at Hochstetter and then the guard.

_I am really in trouble this time. I know Hochstetter's reputation. Once I sign this, and he presents me to Hitler as Papa Bear. There is nothing to stop him from torturing me to see what other information he can get out of me. Two against one, I don't like the odds. Especially when one has a submachine gun pointed at me._

"What are you waiting for? Start writing!"

Mac thought a moment._ I hope I have given them enough time to get away._ "Ya know Major, I changed my mind. I am not going to sign anything."

"WHAT!"

Mac knocked the submachine gun to the side and punched the guard. Hochstetter quickly jumped on his back, trying to get Mac off of the guard. Hochstetter didn't want to shoot Mac right away in the hopes he could "convince" him to change his mind about admitting he was Papa Bear.

Mac took the pencil and stabbed Hochstetter in the hand and then kicked him to the floor. Mac heard a moan and noticed that the guard started to recover from the punch and going for his gun. Mac quickly grabbed the chair he had been tied to and brought it down over the guard's head, knocking him unconscious. Hochstetter pulled the pencil out of his hand and threw a punch at Mac. He ducked and pushed Hochstetter into the table.

Hochstetter turned around and landed a good punch that sent Mac to the ground. Hochstetter decided that keeping Mac alive was too much trouble and decided it would be easier to kill him and continue to try and prove that Hogan is Papa Bear. He pointedhis side armat Mac. "You are too much trouble to let live. Good bye MacGyver."

Someone must have been looking out for Mac. When he landed on the ground, he landed next to a leg that had broken off the chair. He picked up the leg and knocked the gun out of Hochstetter's hand andhit him in the head with it and ran out the door.

As he was running toward what he hoped was an exit, some guards cut him off.

Hochstetter stood up holding the back of his head. He went over to the semi-conscious guard. "Get up fool and go after him." The guard staggered to his feet and grabbed his gun and ran out the door.

Mac ran down another hall and into the only room that had an open door. He quickly closed it behind him. _No lock again. Hmmm. That pipe ought to help brace the door shut. _Mac grabbed a steal pipe and wedged it under the door handle and a chip in floor. _What is sticky on it?_ Mac turned the light on since thesun was close to setting, the light coming in through the window was not enough to see clearly. _Looks and smells like…blood. Oh my! They have probably been beating some poor soul with it._

HH HH HH

Carter was driving the truck and Hogan and Newkirk were sitting next to him. "Now you know what you are suppose to do right?" Hogan asked the others.

"Right gov'nor. To quote your Western movies, 'We go in guns blazing and go down in a blaze of glory'."

"Newkirk, now is not the time to be funny." Hogan said sternly.

"Who was being funny? You know this plan of yours is suicide? Do you honestly think we can go back in there and not get caught? They'll recgonize us as soon as we get in the door."

"This time I am going in with you. I will have the guard focuse his attention on me and hopefully wontrecgonizeyou.If something goes wrong this time, you two are to get word to Kinch and tell him to close up shop and then all of you get to London."

"What about you Sir? Are you going to come with us?" Carter asked with fear that he really didn't want to know the answer.

"Don't worry about me. You have your orders. Drive to the back, hopefully there wont be as many guards back there and especially no one that has seen you already in there."

HH HH HH

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Mac quickly surveyed the room. Judging by the jars of different color liquids and buckets of other substances, it appeared to be a storage room of some kind. Mac went to the window and looked out. _I recognize that truck and there is Newkirk._ Mac gave a whistle. When Newkirk looked his way, he waved at him.

Newkirk alerted the others. Carter pulled over and they ran over to the window. "You all right?" Hogan asked.

"Yea, but I am trapped in this room and the goon squad is on the other side of the door" Mac looked around the room again to see if there was anything he could use. He went over to the container of chemicals and tried to identify them. After he opened the third lid and smelled, _I know that smell anywhere. This ought to help weaken the wall enough for me to put a hole in it and get out._ Mac went back over to the window "Stand back while I pourthis stuffon the wall. Get in the truck and get ready to go as soon as I bust out of here."

"'Ow do you suppose to do that." Newkirk asked trying to figure out how he is going to get out the room. "Thestuff wont eat through stone, will it?"

"No, but it will weaken it." Carter answered with a smile once he got a wiff of the chemical.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Mac went back to the chemicals to see what else he might be able to use. _Hmm an oily substance. This could help slow them down when they get through the door._ Mac poured the oil in front of the door. He went back looking at the different jars of liquid, seeing if there was anything else he could use.

_You know, chemicals are funny. Take NaCl or Sodium Chloride for instance. Individually, Sodium is a very reactive element andChlorine by its self can be very hazardous to touch. Mix them together and you have table salt. These two chemicals here individually are great for cleaning, but together they produce a hazardous gas._

Mac put one of the chemicals into some small glass containers and put a lid securely onthem and placedthem in a bigger glass container. He poured the other chemical in the same jars he had just stuck the smaller jars in and secured lids on them. He found a flat piece of wood that was long enough to go from the table to the doorknob. He placed the wooden stick so it made a bridge between the two and placed one of his jars on top of it. _When they open the door, the jar will fall off and brake causing the two chemicals to mix creating the gas. Which I hope that combined with the oil will slow them down even more._

Mac put the rest of the jars in his pockets He took another metal bar and tested the wall. It was starting to crumble nicely.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

He noticed that the pounding was weakening his doorstop and almost causing the jars to fall. He spied some gas cylinders in the corner. _Perfect. I will use these to put a hole in the wall._

Mac laid the cylinders on the floor so they faced the window and took out his duct tape and taped them together. He took the metal bar and brought it down across the valves, releasing the gas. The cylinders shot through the wall, making an opening big enough for him to crawl through.

Just as he started to go through the hole, the Germans broke through the door, causing the jars to brake. The guards slipped on the oil and fell. The harder the guards tried to get away from the gas, the more they would slip in the oil and get entangled with each other.

Mac jumped to the ground and ran to the truck where Hogan and his men were waiting to take off.

Hochstetter stepped on the squirming guards and made his way across the room to the hole in the wall.

As they drove away, they saw Hochstetter standing at the hole shaking his fist at them. "Bring my care around and go after them. NOW!


	7. No Where To Run

Chapter 7: No Where To Run

As they drove down the streets, Mac looked at them relieved. "You didn't have to wait around for me, but I am glad you did."

"No one gets left behind." Hogan said sternly. They ducked as a couple of gunshots rang out. "We are not out of trouble yet."

Hogan and Newkirk took position at the back of the truck to shoot at the men following. Mac lay down in the back of the truck to keep from being shot. Carter swerved all over the road in the hopes of making it harder for them to be hit.

Newkirk shot his gun, but nothing happened. He checked the chamber and saw it was empty. He reached for another clip, but found none. "Colonel, I'm out of ammo." he stated lying low in the truck.

Hogan checked to see if he had any more clips and found none. "So am I."

"Colonel, what are we going to do now. They are still coming, and there is no way this truck is going to outrun those cars?" Carter exclaimed.

"I'm working on it."

Mac took the jars out of his pockets "Carter slow down some and stop swerving."

"Are you balmy? Did they 'it you too many times in the 'ead? We are wantin' to get away from them not for them to catch us." Newkirk stated

"Trust me."

Carter looked to Hogan to see what he should do. Hogan gave a nod. "I hope you know what you are doing."

Carter slowed down and drove straight so one of the cars could get right beside them. Mac took out his Swiss army knife and cut a slit in the side canvas and dropped one of the jars into the front seat of the car. When thejars broke and the chemicals mixed, it createda gas,that causedthe driverto loosecontrol of the vehicle and it went off the road and hit a tree.

"Great job MacGyver!" Hogan congratulated. "How many more of those gas jars do you have?"

"Just one."

"But there are two cars left." Newkirk commented

"Yea and one of them is Hochstetter's." Hogan said dryly

"This is your operation Colonel, which one you want me to get?" Mac asked

Hogan thought a moment. "Which ever one you can stop for certain. We will just have to deal with the other one when the time comes."

Mac waited to see which one got the closest. This task proved to be more difficult since the people in the two cars were shooting at them.

One of the cars was close enough to throw the jar in, but because of the shooting, he couldn't stand up to throw it. "Colonel, you and Newkirk aim your guns like you are going to shoot. I hope that buys me enough time to throw the jar in the car."

Hogan nodded to Newkirk who lifted up enough for them to see the guns and believe they were going to start firing. When Mac heard the brake in firing, he jumped up and threw the jar in the car. It created the gas and caused the driver to loose control of the car.

"Now what are we going to do about…" Was as far as Newkirk got before there was a loud pop. The truck started to swerve as Carter fought to gain control. Unfortunately, control could not be gained and the truck flipped on its side.

It didn't take long for Hochstetter and the guard with him to get to the truck with their guns drawn. "Everyone out with your hands up."

Hogan held his ribs with one arm and the other held his head trying to get the white-hot pain to disappear. Newkirk rubbed his sore leg as he got repositioned so he wasnt sitting on it. Mac rubbed his aching head and went to see if he could help anyone.

Carter held his arm hoping that the pain would subside soon. Everything around him was spinning. He lifted his goodhand to his head and felt a warm, sticky supstance._Blood! This is not good._he looked in the back to see how the others were and noticed that Hogan was in alot of pain and Mac was trying to help him.

He made his way to the back with the others. A warning shot and some more shouts from Hochstetterreminded them that this was just the begining of the torment they would experience.There was no where to run. With no ammunition left, they had no choice but to comply.

They all stumbled out of the truckwith their hands raised. Hogan did his best to not show his pain. He didn't want to give Hochstetter the satisfaction in knowing his weakness. "Why Colonel Hogan, this is a pleasant surprise. I guess London really did decide to send Papa Bear to free White Fox." Hochstetter walked up to Hogan and ran is hand over the fresh cut on his face. When Hogan flinched at the touch, Hochstetter smiled evilly. "You shall fell much worse pain before I am through with you. I shall pay you back for all the grief you have given me over the last few years. I promise you Papa Bear, that I will make you feel more pain than you can imagine. As for you MacGyver, it was a nice gester on your part, but very foolish. Since you made the claim of being Papa Bear, I will treat you the sameway. As for the rest of your men…"

Hogan didn't give Hochstetter the chance to finish. He stepped forward "Now wait a minute Major. These men were just following my orders. Just send them back to camp. You have what you always wanted. There is no reason for you to have them."

Hochstetter laughed and gave a nod to the guard. The guard hit Mac in the stomach with the butt of his gun, sending him to his knees.

"Leave him alone!" Hogan yelled as he took another step closer to Hochstetter. Hochstetter promptly struck Hogan on the side of the face with the gun. The pain he was already feeling intensified greatly sending him to the ground. Part of him wanted to accept the comforting embrace of unconsciousness, but now wasn't the time.

"Take those two over there and have them kneel." Hochstetter ordered. The guard took Newkirk and Carter to the spot Hochstetter had pointed and made them kneel. Hogan's heart stopped with anticipation of what was going to happen. "Was the cost worth it Papa Bear? The lives of your men, that I know you care deeply about."

The guard shouldered his rifle and took out his side arm and put it to Newkirk's head. Hogan knew that begging was useless and he wasn't going to give Hochstetter the satisfactions of listening to him beg for anything. Hogan just stared at his two friends with a look of sorrow in his eyes. Being dead was better than being tortured.

Newkirk couldn't stand the hurt look in Hogan's eyes and stared at the ground. There, lying in front of him was the possible chance to still get out of this. With lightning speed, he picked up the stick and hit the gun away from him.

Without thinking, Carter leaped to his feet and over Newkirk to tackle the guard. Hochstetter spun so he could shoot the prisoners, but Hogan lunged forward tackling Hochstetter. Hogan used the adrenalin to give him the strength to do what he needed to, to save his men. Even though his head felt like it was going to explode and his ribs begged him to stop moving, he wasn't going to give up until Hochstetter was stopped once and for all.

Hogan froze when he heard a gun fired and saw Carter lay still on the ground. That gave Hochstetter the opening he needed. He punched Hogan with such force, that it sent Hogan flying off of him. Hochstetter jumped to his feet and took off running in the woods.

Newkirk preceded to knock the guard unconscious while Mac ran to see if he could help Carter. Hogan saw Hochstetter's gun lying on the ground. He picked it up, aimed it at Hochstetter and pulled the trigger. Hochstetter fell to the ground, struggling to still get away. Hogan was so focused on Hochstetter that it completely blocked out his pain. Slowly, he walked toward him, keeping the gun trained on him.

Carter was still alive. The bullet wentthrough his side. Mac took out his duct tape and put a piece of material over the wound and taped it into place. Mac saw what was happening between Hogan and Hochstetter and went to intervene.

About time Hogan reach Hochstetter he was standing with his one hand over the bullet wound in his shoulder. Hogan aimed the gun at his head. "How does it feel knowing you are going to die a failure. You have tried for years to catch Papa Bear and never could."

Mac moved to stand between them. "Put the gun down Colonel. Lets send him to England along with the guard so he can stand trial for war crimes."

With a cold, emotionless look in his eye, Hogan answered. "This man has committed many crimes and no matter what punishment they give him, it wouldn't do justice."

"And revenge is justice?"

"You have no idea what this man has done. The torture of innocent people, maiming and abuse of civilians. He has broken just about ever part of the Geneva Convention where prisoners are concerned. Do you realize that if you were there longer, he would torture you until you begged for death and then torture you some more for the fun of it."

"Yes I know what he is capable of. Before London sent me here, they suspected the same thing you did and had me read his file. I know about the crimes he has committed, including things he has done to you. You are a good man trying to do the right thing. No matter how evil this man is, it is no reason to kill him in cold blood. Let the courts decide his fate." Hogan still stared unmoving at Hochstetter, who was looking at Mac confused.

"MacGyver, why are you protecting me after all I was going to do to you?" Hochstetter asked.

"Trust me Major, I am not doing this for you. I am doing it for Colonel Hogan. Killing out of revenge can destroy a good person, and I don't want to see that happen. Please Colonel, lower the gun."


	8. Decisions

Chapter 8: Decisions

By now the sun had set and the only light was coming from the headlights of Hochstetter's car. Everyone held their breath while waiting for Hogan to make his move. No one would blame him if he went ahead and gave Hochstetter what he deserved; especially after all he has done to him. Slowly Hogan lowered the gun and everyone released the breath they were holding. Mac grabbed Hochstetter, walked him over to his car and forced him to kneel in front of it.

"What are you going to do with me? Run me over?" Hochstetter asked.

Mac rolled his eyes. "I am going to bandage your wound to keep it from getting infected."

"If you ask me, that creep isn't worth it. An infection would do 'im right." Newkirk commented from Carter's side.

Now that things had calm down between Hogan and Hochstetter, his adrenalin levels started to drop, his body begged him for rest. The pain started to grow again. His side felt like burning pokers were jabbing him; his head felt like there was a marching band stomping around in it._I still can't rest. I have to check on someone. _It took a moment for Hogan to regain control of the pain, but he made his way to check on Carter. Carefully he knelt down beside him and put his hand on his shoulder. "You okay son?"

Carter smiled at his CO's concern for him. "Yes Sir. MacGyver said the bullet went straight through. I'll be okay. Thanks." Carter couldn't help but notice that hogan was holding his arm close to his side. _He is favoring his side heavily. Don't say anything or draw attention to it Andrew. You know that the Colonel doesn't like anyone to worry about him. But someone needs too. He spends so much time worrying about others, that he doesn't have time for himself._

After Mac was finished with Hochstetter, Hogan started to give orders. "Everyone get in the car. You are going drive." Pointing at the guard that was with Hochstetter. He was now awake and sitting up holding the back of his head. Hogan walked up to Hochstetter and put the barrel of the gun in his side. "Major you are going to help us get to the sub." Hogan got even closer. "MacGyver saved your life once. If you make one wrong move, I will kill you and no one will stop me."

A chill went through his men. Never had they seen such hatred in Hogan's eyes. Everyone, including Mac knew that he would do whatever it took for them to either get back to Stalag 13 or England safely, including cold blooded murder.

When Hochstetter was in the car, Mac checked the trunk for a first aid kit. _Thank you Lord. Please let there be some aspirin in here. _Mac opened the box and found some. He got the bottle out and handed it to Hogan.

Hogan shook his head but then regretted it. "No thanks, I have to stay alert."

"Its only aspirin. Like I said I read the files and know better than to give you anything stronger."

Hogan took the aspirin thankfullyand then climbed in the back seat of the car with Hochstetter and Mac. The guard climbed into the driver seat with Newkirk and Carter.

"Gov'nor, do you think the sub will still be there about time we get there?" Newkirk asked.

Hogan looked at his watch. "If we can make it there in an hour and a half. Drive fast."

HH HH HH

They drove for about an hour before they ran into the first checkpoint. Hogan pressed the barrel of the gun into Hochstetter's side to make sure he understood how things were to go.

"Gutten abend herren. Papers bitte." The guard asked. Everyone got their papers out and handed them to the guard. "And the nature of this travel?"

Since Hochstetter was the highest rank there, it was up to him to answer. He glanced at Hogan briefly. It was a good thing for everyone there that Hochstetter valued his life. "We received word that there is some underground activity in the area."

The guard looked at the cut and bruises on Hogan's face and saw the blood on Carters uniform. "Did you run into some problems already?" Motioning to the wounds.

"The truck that was caring these men had an accident." Hochstetter answered

After a moment of examining the papers, the guard handed them back. "You may pass. Good luck catching those underground members."

"Thank you. We will do our best."

After they got clear of the checkpoint, Hogan carefully turned to Hochstetter "Good job Major. You just might live to see the end of the war yet."

"Colonel, why don't you try and get some rest. I will keep an eye on our friend here." Mac said as he pulled the empty gun out of his holster and laid it on his lap.

Hogan gave a brief smile and thought a momentthen holsteredhis gun. "Major, just remember what I said about giving us any problems." Hochstetter just growled at him. Hogan smiled and closed his eyes.

Itseemed like he had just drifted off to sleep when Newkirk woke him. "We will be there in a few minutes Sir."

Hogan tried to stretch his sore muscles, but there was too much pain and he gave up and took outhis gun again. They made it the rendezvous point just as Sarah was getting into the boat to go to the sub.

LeBeau heard a car pull up and saw the Nazi fags. "Get her out of here!" He yelled as he aimed his gun.

When the guard saw the gun, he slammed on the brakes. "Relax LeBeau, it is just us." Hogan said as he stepped out of the car with Hochstetter.

LeBeau holstered his gun. "Why is that filthy boche here?"

"Louis my friend, we are finally gettin' 'im away from us. We are sendin' 'im to London." Newkirk got the guard out of the car and started to walk him toward the boat.

Hogan led Hochstetter to the boat. "I am going with them to the sub to make sure they don't try anything. I'll be back."

Sarah noticed Hogan's injuries and that he was trying to act like they were not hurting him and decided to take the initiative "Colonel, I appreciate the effort, but I can take care of them from here. Now that he has no power, I can manage."

Hogan could see what she was really trying to do. It wasn't like his injuries were a secret. "I have no doubt that you can handle yourself, but I would feel better. Please humor an old fly boy and let me escort you to the sub. After all, it isn't every day I get to go on a boat ride in the moonlight with a beautiful young lady."

Hochstetter rolled his eyes. _Oh please I think I am going to be sick._

"How can a girl say no to that." Hogan pushed Hochstetter and the guard in the boat then he gently got in and they sailed toward the sub.

HH HH HH

Kinch paced in the barrack._ How does Colonel Hogan do it? All this waiting and wondering is driving me mad._

"Kinch if you don't change your rout, you are going to wear a hole straight down to the tunnels." Olsen commented.

"Huh? What?" Kinch said as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"You have been pacing in the same spot all day. Why don't you do something different and give the floor a break." Hopper answered

"Yea, they will be just fine. You don't think they can really stop him do ya?" Johnson added.

"I just have a bad feeling about this. I don't like not being able to help." Kinch said as he went to the stove to pour himself a cup of coffee

Kinch jumped when he heard the bunk open "Kinch you are needed on the radio." Baker yelled.

Kinch dropped his cup and went down in the tunnel and to the radio as fast as he could. Nervously he put the headphones on. "This bear den. Go ahead."

"This is Papa Bear. Sent main hunter and aid to the island with package. Will return back to bear den tomorrow some time. Have clothes waiting at drop off. Papa Bear out."

"Thank you Lord for watching over them." Kinch said as he let out his breath. He turned around and saw a small group of men staring at him. He smiled "They're fine and will be back tomorrow. I am going to go out tonight and get things ready for their return.

HH HH HH

Newkirk sat in the car with the others and looked at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time. "They 'ave been gone for over twenty minutes. You don't suppose somethin' 'appened?"

"You don't suppose that Colonel Hogan decided to just go on back with them do ya?" Carter asked worried.

"Leave and let you guys have all the fun." Came Hogan's voice as he walked up to the car. Hogan was having more of a difficult time hiding his pain. Carefully, he got into the car and leaned back in the seat. "LeBeau back to camp."


	9. Home At Last

Chapter 9: Home At Last

They traveled all night with out running into any problems from patrols or checkpoints. Hogan was reclining back in the seat with his hat over his eyes trying to rest. His head and side were a dull ache now. The aspirin seemed to be helping._ A few days in bed will help more. Especially if I am being waited on hand and foot by a beautiful nurse. _A smile appeared on his face as the image played itself in his mind.

A bump in the road brought Hogan back to reality as the pain in his ribs became sharp again. His mind started to think about all that had transpired that day. He stopped when he came to the beer garden and heard that Hochstetter had captured Papa Bear. With out moving he asked, "MacGyver, why did you tell Hochstetter that you were Papa Bear?"

Mac gave a faint smile. "I didn't figure there would be any way out of the situation. Well at least not alive. I thought that if I was going to die there, the lest I could do was try to take some of the heat off of you."

"You are lucky he didn't start torturing you right there and then. Why didn't he?"

"I just simply gave him answers he wanted to hear. I told him that I left enough evidence to make him suspect you but not to convict you. That way while he was busy focusing on you I could move around freely. I told him that is why things would still happen when you and he were in the same room."

Hogan tilted his hat back and sat up with a groan. "That is a pretty good story. I almost believe it." Hogan looked at the window and saw a glow on the horizon. A city was on fire from one of the bombing raids that happened earlier that night. He let out a sigh as he remembered some of the bombing raids he was on. His memories stopped when he remembered the last one he was on that cost him the lives of some of his crew and landed him at Stalag 13.

He started thinking about all that happened again so he wouldn't have to think about that horrible day. He found himself thinking how close he came to loosing the operation and his men. It was almost like reliving the day he was shot down all over again. "Thanks for stopping me back there. A few weeks ago, I went through a question session with Hochstetter." _Towards the end, I didn't think that I would be able to hold out much longer_. "I wanted to do to Hochstetter everything that he had done to me."

Hogan looked at his hands and saw them trembling as he remembered the fears and hatred he had felt. He feared the pain Hochstetter would inflict upon him or possibly his men. The hatred was for all the unspeakable acts he committed and everything he stood for.

Hogan crossed his arms hiding his hands. Even though it was dark, he didn't want to take the chance of anyone seeing. "You are right MacGyver; vengeance is not a good motive. You know, for being so young, you have a lot of wisdom in this matter."

"You are not the only person who has an arch nemesis that someone wants vengeance on. I have had good friends that paid the price of vengeance and I saw it destroy them and hurt those around them. Hochstetter might be the scum of the earth, but that is no reason to let him drag you down. You have taken allot from him and it takes a better man to not let that hatred destroy them. You and your men are doing a great job. I stand in awe of you at all you put up with to stay here and continue the fight. If you had killed Hochstetter back there in cold blood, I think that eventually your conscious would bother you to the point where you would not be able to successfully continue the fight."

_He knows me like we have known each other all our lives. _"You know MacGyver, I really could use a man like you on the team. I like the way you can think fast on your feet. I know Carter would love to have some one else that is as knowledgeable in chemistry as he is."

Mac laughed, "Sorry Colonel, I don't think I could volunteer to stay in a POW camp where the Nazi's can come and torture me whenever they get the urge. Besides, I have a four week vacation to start."

Hogan smiled at the thought of the conversation he had with Kinch. Then his thoughts shifted. _A vacation does sound nice. Na, after all of this I would probably get board. _"It does make it hard sometime. The only reason why I agree to stay is because some part of me believes that by me being here and running this operation, I am making a difference in helping the Allies win the war sooner."

"I sure do admire you for it. I hope for your sake the war is over soon. I would have cut out by now. I have this thing about pain. I don't like it."

Hogan repositioned himself with a groan. "To tell you the truth, me neither."

HH HH HH

_The car pulled into the abandoned barn. The men that had come with Mac were waiting for them. Hogan and his men changed back into their regular uniforms. Mac held up a pair of handcuffs "Ready Colonel?" Reluctantly, Hogan and his men turned around and put their hands behind their back. _

_After they were handcuffed, Mac started laughing. "You know Colonel, there is something I have to tell you."_

"_What?"_

_Mac smiled evilly. "These are our real uniforms. You and your men are under arrest."_

_Hogan was stunned. He didn't want his men taken so he charged at Mac knocking him to the ground. There was gunfire. Hogan turned his head and saw his men lying on the ground dead._

"NO!" He woke up screaming. After the sudden pounding in his head and the sharp pain in his side subsided, he looked around and realized they were still in the car.

"You okay gov'nor?" Newkirk asked concerned.

After taking a few quick breaths and realizing it was just a dream, he nodded. "Just a bad dream."

"We will be in Hammelburg in about five minutes Colonel." LeBeau stated.

Hogan faced Mac. _Was it just a bad dream or my gut trying to tell me something? If he was really working for the Gestapo, he would not have brought us all the way back here to arrest us. Would he? It could explain why Hochstetter never tortured him for the information and why he stopped me from killing him._

The car pulled into the abandoned barn around three that morning. The underground members that helped Mac before were waiting for them. Hogan and his men changed back into their regular uniforms while Mac changed Carter's dressing and helped him back into his uniform.

When Mac was finished with Carter and the men were done changing, he held up a pair of handcuffs. "Ready Colonel?"

The memories of his dream came to his mind. "Let me see your gun first." Mac shrugged and handed it to him. Hogan examined it. _Good, it's still unloaded._ "I want the rest of your men to unload their weapons also."

The underground members unloaded their weapons. "You mind telling me what this is all about." Mac asked.

Hogan slowly shook his head. "Not really." and handed Mac the gun back.

"Ready?" Mac asked wanting to get this over with.

Even though Hogan knew or at least prayed it was just for show, he still didn't like putting them on. Reluctantly he and his men turned around and put their hands behind their backs. Mac and the men gently put the handcuffs on. Mac noticed how badly scarred Hogan's wrist were. _Yep Hogan, I admire you for your ability to stick it out no matter what._

Hogan and his men were loaded into the back of the truck the men had waiting for them.

Hogan breathed a sigh of relief. _It was just a bad dream Thanks Lord._

HH HH HH

When the truck stopped inside the gates of Stalag 13, the tower lights shown on them as two of the fake guards jumped out the back and got their guns ready for the prisoners to get out.

Klink had been awaken by a phone call from the guard shack announcing their arrival. He ran out to greet them while trying to get his uniform on. _Their back? I didn't expect them back so soon._ Klink walked up to Mac. "Captain, good to see you again. Is everything all right? I didn't expect you back so soon."

"There was an unfortunate turn of events. The underground was able to free White Fox before she had the opportunity to identify them. Since we have no hard evidence to hold them, I am ordered to return them to you."

Klink looked at the cut and bruises on Hogan's face and noticed that Carter was favoring his side and Newkirk walked with a slight limp and had a few bruises. "Captain, if I may ask, why are they…they…"

"They made an escape attempt." Mac cut him off.

_And you didn't shoot them. I'm surprised. _"Hogan, how dare you try to escape? What were you thinking?" Klink shook his fist in Hogan's face.

Hogan looked at the ground sheepishly. "Well Colonel, we knew that we would never be able to escape from here. Your security is too tight. We figured that we would stand a better chance escaping while we were on they road. I guess it wasn't such a good idea either."

"Hogan, you ought to know better. Thirty days in the cooler for you and your men."

"Kommandant, don't you think that being drug out, handcuffed, and beaten isn't punishment enough?" Hogan gave his best hurt and pleading look.

Klink glanced at Mac. "You need to learn that no matter whose custody you are in, you do not try to escape. Captain, you may remove the handcuffs. Shultz, escort them to the cooler."

After Mac had un-cuffed Hogan, he turned to face him. While rubbing his wrists he said, "Captain, I hope I never see you again." Hogan gave a wink.

Mac smiled. "Who knows Colonel, I might drop in again some time to make sure you are being have. Good day Colonel." Mac turned to Klink and saluted "Heil Hitler!"

Mac and the fake guards left and Hogan and his men followed Shultz to the cooler. _At least after the long night, we can finally get some rest._

HH HH HH

It seemed like Hogan no sooner drifted off to sleep when Shultz woke him up. "Kommandant Klink would like to see you in his office."

Hogan tried to stretch his sore muscles, but gave up on it and followed him to the Kommandantur. "You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Have a seat Hogan." Klink noticed how stiffly Hogan moved and how long it took him to sit. "You know, for a Colonel you are not very bright. No wonder your side is loosing the war. Don't you realize that Hochstetter is looking for any evidence to prove that you are this Papa Bear? You trying to escape on the way there only confirm his suspicion."

"I know it would, that is why we waited until we were on our way back before we tried to escape."

"Hogan this was a close one. I know we are enemies, but I respect you. Please, the next time Hochstetter is here, don't do anything to provoke him."

Hogan gave a slight smile at the thought of not having to deal with that maniac any more. "Kommandant, I promise that the next time Hochstetter comes to camp, I will not say or do anything to provoke him."

"I couldn't say anything in front of the Gestapo, but due to the circumstance, as long as everyone be haves, I will suspend the sentence. The first sign of any monkey business and it is back into the cooler for thirty days. Understood?"

"Yes Sir. Thank you Kommandant. Sir if you don't mind. I would like to have Sergeant Wilson check out Carter's wound."

"Is it that bad?"

"Lets just say I want to keep it from getting worse."

Klink thought a moment. "All right. If there is any medical supplies he needs just let Shultz know."

Hogan gave his normal salute "Thanks again Kommandant." And started to leave.

"Oh and Hogan." Klink stopped him as he reached for the handle.

Hogan paused and slowly turned to face Klink. "Have Sergeant Wilson take a look at Newkirk's leg and the cut on your head and your side. Before it gets worse and that's an order."

Hogan was too tired and sore to argue. "Yes Sir."

HH HH HH

Later that day, Baker came up from the tunnels and found Hogan sitting on his bunk drinking a cup of coffee "Sir, London is on the radio for you."

Hogan slowly got up and set the cup on the table in his room and followed Baker to the tunnel entrance "I hope its not another mission. We have to get ready for the big game tomorrow. We are playing barrack 9."

"The bad thing is our best players are out with injuries." Olsen said motioning to Hogan who was favoring his side subconsciously.

"I guess that means that the rest of you lot will 'ave to play 'arder." Newkirk added from the table in the common room.

Hogan made his way down to the radio room and put on the headphones "This is Papa Bear, go ahead Goldilocks."

"Want to thank you for a job well done. We are going to send White Fox to spy school so she can be of a bigger help to the French Resistance. Major Hochstetter and the guard will be sent to a special camp, where it will be their turn to be questioned."

Hogan had a smile at the thought of Hochstetter getting his just reward. "I am sure you will take good care of them."

"Don't worry, we will. In lieu of things, we are going to give you some time off. You have more than earned it. Sorry we can't do more for you."

"The rest is thanks enough. Papa Bear over and out."

As Hogan sat there pondering Hochstetter's questioning session, his smile faded. Part of him wanted to be the one there questioning him. The other part kept thinking about what Mac had said about revenge. _At what cost Rob? Would risking the operation, friends, lives, sanity or even my very soul be worth the cost of revenge? No, vengeance has too high of a price and I am not going to pay it._


End file.
